Life Link
by My-Joyful-Chaos
Summary: Hit by a car, dragged to a hospital, and left in a comatose state. You are an amnesiac in a monotone world collecting links in a chain. This chain is your link to the physical world, and it's links are your DNA. Now, you must destroy wild spirits in order to collect more links, and thus slowly build yourself again. Have fun! (Written in 2nd PoV, NOT reader-centric.)


**Oh look at that. 'Cause MJC just can't write one full story without thinking up another one. Silly MJC.**

**And now she's talking in the third person! Silly girl!**

**Oh, and this is not a whole reader-insert sorta deal where you're the main character and all that. Sorry.**

**Disclaimer: MJC does not own Elsword, or any products/brands mentioned in this purely fictitious story.**

* * *

><p>Chapter One:<p>

Happy Versus Sad

When your mother asked you if you wanted to run some errands with her, you really didn't want to run any errands with her. She insisted though, if only because she did not want to go alone. You ended up caving in due to that singular point.

When your mother asked if you wanted to run errands with her, you did not expect for these errands to be the biggest catalyst of your life either, but that ended up being a thing, too.

So, you stuffed yourselves into the car. Mother clicked through the radio stations. This agitated you to no end, for, even though there was absolutely nothing good playing, she would not let you plug your own IPod in and play your preferred playlist. Days later, I doubt you would care what music was playing, just so long as you were in the same physical space as your mother.

Mother was not a very good driver. No one in your family was, really. Except for you, that is(if only because you did not have a Permit, let alone a Driver's License, so they could not test your skills quite yet). Still, she was cautious that day. Apparently, it was not the same for those other drivers on the road.

When two cars make contact on the highway, it is usually worse than when in a small town like yours. It's not as if they cause earthquakes or tsunamis on impact. Oddly enough, though, it felt like the ground was collapsing and everyone in the town was headed for China when that Toyota rammed into your measly little vehicle.

You didn't scream. Mother did, but not you. You were totally calm, like getting into a car accident was no big deal, really. Near-death experiences happen every day, after all. You were hardly shocked, or maybe you were too shocked. You couldn't tell. The only thing you really could process was a strange jolt in your body, then it was like your body wasn't even there anymore. You could feel yourself, but it didn't feel real; it didn't feel physical.

You blinked, and once you opened your eyes, you weren't in that car anymore. You were behind it. It was surprising, to be honest. You would have stood staring until everything was over, but the scene was shifting.

Paramedics arrived at the scene real fast. The hospital was not far. More officers arrived. They pried open the passenger door of your mother's car. There you were, lying perfectly still before a medic began pulling you from the wreck. You blinked again. Your body was being pulled away from you on a gurney. They loaded it into an ambulance and sped off.

It was soon after that you noticed the chain. It pulled taut as the ambulance drove away. Soon, you was being tugged, than dragged along. You looked down at your chest and there, right at the center of your collarbone, was the source of that chain. It was connected to your body, and it dragged you along with it. This was not painful, it didn't feel like anything, really.

Soon, they were at the hospital. They rushed your gurney bound, dead-still body in, and you were inevitably pulled along. When your body finally made it to the ER, you were allowed a time of rest, I suppose. It was really just you sitting around, waiting. You don't know what you were waiting for, but you didn't really care.

In this time of waiting, someone appeared before you. He was vague, with blurry lines like a picture drawn with only the thick of a pencil. He smirked. With two fingers extended, he pointed at your face and made a shooting motion. After this, he nonchalantly brushed his fingers over your eyes. They shut.

When your eyes opened, you were greeted with the sight of a hospital room. There was a heart monitor that beeped periodically. An IV was plugged into your wrist. You ignored it, and sat up before swinging your legs over the edge of the bed. Your gown didn't seem the right color, nothing did really. Everything was a dull monotone, you realized as you looked around.

Before long, your eyes fell on your hospital bed's pillow. Your head was still resting on it, your body's head, that is. It was weird looking at your body from the outside. You felt a little insecure, like you needed your body to connect you to the material world.

When you stood, a sharp jangling clang emanated from near your feet. You noticed the chain still attached to your chest. Maybe it was the chain that connected you to the physical world. Maybe it was what was keeping you alive.

You came to the conclusion that you were in some sort of dead state. Maybe you were in a coma, or something. Maybe it was just a strange dream, or something. But when you dream, do you consider whether you're in a dream? You weren't too sure, but you didn't feel like thinking about it anymore, anyways.

You stood there for awhile like that, just sort of staring into space. Nothing felt quite right. The world's colors were all monotone now, you felt too flightly, as if you could float away at any moment, and there was a terribly itch on the palms of your hands. You need something in your grasp, but what?

As you contemplated this, you noticed the air beginning to ripple with something. It was as if there was a sheet of plastic wrap hanging in the air, but someone was trying to rip through it(rather unsuccessfully, it seemed). The air finally seemed to rip, and something emerged.

It wasn't particularly frightening, just intimidating. With a build like that of a dog's but the stature of something resembling a titan, the beast didn't seem like one to be trifled with. This didn't really bother you. You were as calm as ever.

When that canine's head snapped to look at you, that was when something like fear began welling up. It growled then, it's lips parting in a malicious grin. Only malevolence emit from this thing, you realized. Slowly, so slowly, you edged away. The thing jerked forward a bit and you startled. In another moment, you were dashing away.

Your escape was cut short when your chain snapped taut, causing you to jerk backwards onto your butt. The floor was cold, but only dulled senses noticed that. The dog took it's chance then. It scrabbled towards you clumsily, like it's size was overwhelming it's grace.

It approached slower than you would have imagined. Or maybe your mind was just thinking faster than the dog was moving. That itch in your hands returned; it flared up into a great burning, like hot water scalding your palms and dripping for your fingertips.

You grabbed at something, nothing actually. Thin air met your finger before it seemed to manifest into something else. You first recognized it as a handle, just something you grasp for reassurance. It grew longer though, longer and sharper. A blade was emerging from the handle, it gleamed in the dullness of the world.

The snarles of the canine caused your attention to return. Your hands felt satisfied, but you yourself did not. You jabbed forward, swinging almost wildly as the sword was still forming. Miraculous as it sounds, the dog practically impaled itself on the weapon, just as the blade finished it's manifestation.

Relief was not evident until the canine's body disintegrated into millions of fragments. They scattered across the floor before dissipating like mist. That mist gathered and swirled. Although it was intangible, you could clearly see it coming closer to you. When it arrived, it seemed to form a chain's link. You went to touch it, and the moment you did, the link snapped onto your own chain.

Once this happened, something very interesting occurred. A blinding flash filled your vision. In another moment, you felt something. You realized you hadn't been able to feel happiness before, only plain apathy. It filled you with such joy that tears spilled slowly from your eyes.

The air rippled again then, but this time a man emerged from it. He seemed vaguely familiar, like you had dreamed about him or something. Still, you figured you would have remembered someone like him. He was devilishly handsome, and his lips were spread into a pleasant smirk. Despite his appearance, however, he felt oddly safe.

"You were able to defeat it." He spoke, his voice a knife slicing through the stillness of this world. You nodded, looking down at your feet.

"Very impressive." You looked up, a smile on your face from this praise. He smiled back, a warm smile, yet it seemed rather prosthetic. You didn't care much, though.

"You must be confused, though." You nodded again, though you would not use the word "confusion."

"This is a game, you see." You continued smiling. You liked games. Who didn't like games?

"It's a game to see how many of those monsters you can kill. See, those monsters are the wild spirits of dead animals. They don't know how to accept death, so we must force them to the other side." You didn't understand much of what he was saying, but it wasn't a big deal. You knew you had to kill the things like that dog; this task would surely be easy with your new poleaxe weapon.

"Also, as a reward for killing these spirits, you get a link of your chain back." You wanted to ask him why that was important, but he answered before you could form the words. Rather, it took you too long to figure out how to speak that he just continued his explanation.

"Your chain is you. It is all the aspects of your being. The links you already have are your spiritual and physical attributes. Your personality and emotions aren't there currently. You have to earn them." This sounded very exciting, but even if it wasn't, you probably wouldn't be able to not be happy. "Once you earn them all, you can return to the physical world."

"Are you ready?" He asked. You nodded vigorously, grinning contentedly.

"Alright, I'll be leaving then. Have fun." He himself grinned before returning through the ripple in space he had emerged from. Once he left, you weren't sure what to do. You wished some of the wild spirits would come back, for you could not find them with your chain being so short. They had to come to you if you wanted to get anything done.

This task required patience, so you decided to simply sit down on the bed and wait. Waiting turned out to be harder than you thought.

* * *

><p>Hours had past, and you were very bored. Sitting on the hospital bed with your body(which you easily passed through) took almost more willpower than you had. You somehow managed to survive the slowly ticking seconds, though.<p>

During these hours, many doctors visited your room. None of them could see you, at least, not you you. They were constantly tending to your body, though. That annoying heart monitor was constantly beating, a sign that apparently was good.

Finally, someone other than doctors visited your room. It was a family. A mother, father, and young boy. The mother looked a little beat up, she had a nasty bruise across her cheek, and small gash on her forehead, not to mention the fact she was in a wheel chair. Her eyes were puffy and red, yet the rest of her face seemed paler than it should've been. The father looked physically healthy, but mentally stressed to a never ending extent. The son just seemed completely devastated.

"Sis..." He muttered, taking tentative steps toward you, your body. You could see something in his eyes that you didn't recognize. A certain sadness that could only come about by certain means. You weren't sad, though. You were just happy. Happy to be able to play a game. Happy to see this family, even if they didn't seem very happy to see you in your current state.

The mother began crying. Tears cascaded down her cheeks like a rainstorm. You didn't see what was wrong with the rain, though. You loved rain. You wished it would rain more. Rain was lovely.

You supposed it was because rain didn't look too lovely on that mother, though. That apathetic feeling returned; you weren't happy anymore. Having finally felt something else other than this nothingness, though, you realized how empty it was. There was a great chasm in your soul, and you knew something was supposed to be there. But what? What was it?

"Sis," The boy spoke again, "You've gotta wake up." You wondered how old he was. Seven? Eight? He couldn't be older than ten, could he? You felt an odd urge to comfort him, but didn't know how. Too bad he couldn't play this game with you. Games were fun, after all.

Just as you thought this, something slammed against the window in your hospital room. The glass didn't shake, but the noise, that loud screech, had to have come from it. You looked, knowing exactly what it was. No one else in the room seemed to notice the mutated bird flapping frantically with giant, featherless wings. This was surely another wild spirit.

How did it find you? You wondered. It did not matter much, though. You were just happy to have something to do.

You again grabbed at the air before you. The sword materialized much faster this time, thankfully, for the giant bird of prey crashed through the glass not a moment later. Despite the fragments falling to the floor, the window seemed intact. You were confused, but still happy. Finally something you could kill had come along.

The bird flapped it's large wings, the gust whipping through your hair. Still, not a single other disturbance arose in the small room. The mother was still crying, that little boy's eyes were still radiating that sadness, and the father just stood there, a cold apathy clear on his face.

The bird lunged in an awkward way; it was, after all, trapped in this tiny room. You readied your sword, deciding it would be easier to let the bird kill itself, similarly to the canine before. The bird was smarter though. It jerked back, hardly an inch from the blade.

Then came upon you a standstill between the bird. You wondered who would be first, but knew that no matter who, it would still make you happy. Adrenaline pumped it's fiery life into your veins, and on a sngle impulse, you pushed off the ground with your feet and hopped into the air.

The jump was far larger than you expected. You went maybe six feet in the air, your body swooping in a graceful dive. In a single slash, that bird's beak clacked on the linoleum floor. You grinned. The bird shrieked.

In it's madness, the bird began thrashing about. It's wings dissipated when they came into contact with any other object, including the walls, before reforming immediately after. You stepped back when that wings came close to clipping you. You wondered how painful it would be to get hit by one of them. You wondered this with a smile, of course.

Finally, the bird's eyes landed on you. Well, not it's eyes. It didn't have any eyes. Just two empty and twitching sockets.

Before it could attack you, though, you attacked it. In hardly a split second, your sword connected with it's left wing. The sword swept straight through. From one wing tip, through the bird's body(yes, cutting it completely in half), and through the next wing.

"Sis..." You heard the young boy's voice as you marveled at how easily your sword passed through such a beast.

The bird exploded into dust, just as you knew it would, before recollecting into another chain link.

The moment that link snapped into place, you were filled with something new. You couldn't quite place it yet. Turning, you looked to the family again. They didn't look different, but their faces didn't quite intrigue you anymore. Instead, you felt as if your face must have looked like theirs.

You cried.

You cried a lot.

* * *

><p><strong>Truth be told, this was never supposed to be a fanfiction! MJC was just writing for fun when she decided she wanted to share this weird, and rather unplotted, and very abstract story with all her very good friends(you mean nonexistent, right?) fanfiction pals! Of course, if, after a few chapters, this story doesn't get very good reception(meaning attention, really) then MJC will most likely scrap it ^u^ just a heads up.<strong>

**And Elesis is totally OOC, right. Yeah, that's Elesis. MJC never did mention the gender of the protagonist, did she? Welp, MJC didn't really expect this to come out in the Second person, but it ended up like that anyways.**

**Please do enjoy!**

**Goodbye for now,**

**~My-Joyful-Chaos**


End file.
